A Happy Ending
by Chikogie
Summary: Eiri is filled with frustration and Shuichi blames himself and runs out. Will Eiri run after his true love? Or leave him be for the rest of his life living in angst?


_I want to see you..._

_I want to touch you..._

_I want to feel your body..._

_I want to hear your voice..._

_I need you..._

_I love you..._

Eiri Yuki stood in the middle of his living room, a nearly done cigarette in his his mouth. He was looking out his window, fixated on the scenery in front of him. It was two o'clock in the morning, Eiri was restless. There he stood shirtless with a pair of silk pajama pants on.

"Yuki..."

Yuki turned softly to see his pink haired lover, Shuichi staring at him, the sheets draped around his delicate body loosely.

"What are you still doing up Yuki...?"

"Nothing," he replied, putting his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray.

"Hai..." Shuichi returned to the bedroom and closed the door.

They had a fight earlier that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUKI! TALK TO ME!" Shuichi yelled out.

Eiri had been working on a deadline for his newest romance novel, already a couple days behind, "No."

"PLEASE???? I'll buy you a strawberry cake!!!" Shuichi pleaded.

Eiri had it up to here with the annoying idiot that he lived with, he finally got up from his desk and opened his door, "Look runt! I'm working on a deadline that thanks to you I'm behind on three days! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!!!" Eiri slammed the door in Shuichi's face.

Shuichi fell to his hands and knees sobbing silently, "I'm sorry..." he muttered quietly, then made his way to the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry Eiri...please forgive me. _Shuichi realized he was just causing a burden in Eiri's life. Taking his backpack from the closet he opened it and shoved in a bunch of clothes and other things. He dressed himself quickly and wrote a note for his blonde lover, leaving it on the bed.

Taking the bed sheets he opened the door softly, and made his way to the living room. There he found Eiri collapsed on the couch in a deep sleep. Shuichi placed the bed sheets over his body softly and kissed him on the forehead before heading out the door in silent tears.

The next morning Eiri woke up, sitting up and rubbing his head. It was already near noon. He noticed something different, he was covered in the bed sheets. "Hmm..." Standing up, Eiri made his way to his bedroom only to find it empty with a piece of paper on the bed.

Questioning the paper, Eiri picked it up and read it

_Eiri-kun..._

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you...all the headaches...all the discomfort. I hope one day you can forgive me. Remember the time you tried to leave me...? Well...you don't have to leave this time...I will. I hate causing you so much pain in your life, I love you too much to loose you...but...sometimes you have to loose something...to help the one you love. Thank you for everything Eiri-kun...I will always love you..._

_-Shuichi Shindou_

Eiri stared at the letter for a while, taking in every word. His new novel was already done so he didn't have anything to do. Picking up the phone on his bedstand he dialed the pink haired boy's best friend.

"This is Hiro," he heard over the other end.

"Is Shuichi with you?" Eiri asked, but it didn't sound like his normal cold voice.

"Mmm...no sorry. He was suppose to come into work today, but he's not even here. I tried his cell phone and everything."

"Ah...that's all." Eiri was ready to hang up.

"Did something hap-"

Beep

Eiri hung up the phone, resting his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his knuckles. _He'll come back...he always does._

Eiri spent the rest of the day running errands, dropping off his proof and shopping. While he was shopping he picked up a box of strawberry pocky then hesitated. As he stared into the box, Shuichi's face appeared in his mind smiling.

"I'm going insane..."

He never put the box back. When he arrived home it was already eight o 'clock in the evening, still no sign of the runt.

"Hm..."

_What am I moping around for, he's gone...no more annoying bouncing brat...but..._Eiri lit a cigarette. _Everything about him makes me want him more... _Minutes past, but the thing that snapped Eiri back to reality was the fact that it started to rain. His eyes widened at the downpour. _Dammit!_

He called Hiro again.

"Ah, this is Hiro."

"Is he with you?!" Eiri's voice was strained a little, it was like something had gotten caught in his throat.

Hiro blinked, "Yuki? No he's not, I figured he was with you."

Eiri slammed down the phone.

"OW! Yuki! I'm still on the line you know...! Yuki? Yuki?! YUKI!!!!"

Eiri had ran out of his apartment and down to the garage, getting in his mercedes and flooring the accelerator. The rain was heavy, _Where are you?!_ Just then Eiri made a sudden stop next to a park. He knew shuichi loved parks, and so he ran through it, still no luck.

Park after park he went through almost all of them...then it hit him. Speeding off, he aimed for the park where they first met. After arriving, he jolted out of his car starting at a run. He found him. Shuichi was sitting on a bench, it seemed as if he were staring at something.

Eiri approached him slowly, slowing his run to a walk, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Shuichi turned to find the blonde next to him, "Yu-Yuki!"

Grabbing his backpack, Shuichi started to run, "JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!"

Eiri chased after him, _I'm going to regret this..._ Even though he was tall, he was fast. He caught up to Shuichi, grabbing him by the wrist, but the grip wasn't tight enough. Shuichi tried to pull away but ended up twisting his body, and with the road being so slippery from the rain he started to fall.

Eiri grabbed Shuichi by the shirt this time, he too was falling now. Holding the pink haired boy tight in his arms, Eiri turned his body and fell on his back with Shuichi ontop of him.

"Yuki...I did it again..." he started to cry.

Eiri opened his eyes, he brought up a hand to cup Shuichi's face, "You didn't do anything baka..."

Sitting up, Eiri held the young boy close, "I'm sorry for what I said to you...will you forgive me?"

Shuichi pulled away, "Of course I forgive you! But...I can't forgive myself..." he lowered his gaze.

Eiri stared at him for a while. SInce when had Shuichi been so sensitive with words. "Look...Shuichi..." Shuichi's head popped up, "If you can forgive me...you should've already forgiven yourself..."

Eiri took his lover home, wrapped him up in blankets, made him tea, and watched him fall into a deep sleep. The next morning, Eiri made plans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning, Shuichi got up from his sleep, all he remembered was Eiri finding him...holding him. He loved the tall blonde novelist...so much.

"You up?" Eiri opened the door to the bedroom, he had on a very expensive suit.

Shuichi nodded, "Mhm."

"Get dressed, we're going out."

Eiri closed the door and once he did Shuichi grabbed his clothes, poured them on his body and opened the door, "Ready!" he said.

Eiri looked at his watch, "Seven seconds, you're getting slower." he smirked and led him down to the garage and to his car. Shuichi didn't bother to ask where they were going, but when they finally stopped, he noticed they were at the place where they had their first concert.

Eiri lead Shuichi in by the hand, taking him on stage as people were poring in. Eiri disappeared for a moment. Shuichi found Hiro near the stage bent down and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?" Hiro shook his head, "He called all of us here. "

Shuichi noticed the auditorium was filling rapidly, people he knew, rivals friends, studio people. "Wow..." all of a sudden the lights dimmed

_**Forever together, forever together...**_

Eiri's voice boomed through the auditorium with a rythmnic tone as he came out with a headset microphone, singing his song "This one is for you Shuichi..." he said.

_**Forever together**_

_**Forever love and fun until the morning sun**_

_**Forever...**_

"Yuki.." Shuichi whispered.

_**Come on baby light my fire ready for the show**_

_**Now I feel your love desire, please don't ever go**_

_**Crazy dance and sexy power all I need is you**_

_**Tonight I'll take you higher if you love me to**_

_**All the time I need your shining smile**_

_**Tonight I'm really going to play you know**_

_**That life is just a game**_

_**Forever young we are born to run**_

_**Forever love and fun until the morning sun**_

_**Forever young we are all for one**_

_**Forever love and fun until the morning sun**_

_**Forever...**_

A song break, Shuichi just stared at his lover who was singing to him, the sweat on his brow noticeable. _He...made a song...for me..._

_**Come on baby let your body pump into the groove**_

_**Shake your boogie feel the music jumping like a fool**_

_**I don't care I'm so excited now I feel so free**_

_**Paradise into your eyes so let it be**_

_**All the time I need your shining smile**_

_**Tonight I'm really going to play you know**_

_**That life is just a game**_

_**Forever young we are born to run**_

_**Forever love and fun until the morning sun**_

_**Forever young we are all for one**_

_**Forever love and fun until the morning sun**_

_**Forever together, forever together...**_

_**Forever...**_(Note: I don't own this song)

The song was over everyone cheered, Tohma stayed in the back with Sakano and K. "I never knew he had such a good voice..." Tohma said observantly.

Eiri was breathless, he finished singing his song in front of people they knew. "Shuichi..." he said approaching him. He grabbed his hands and held them in his own. "Yuki..." Shuichi said softly.

"I know we have our bad times, our arguments...but...for what it's worth...it's not worth loosing you! You don't know how much you scared me when I saw you in that park yesterday..."

Hiro blinked and interupted, " So THAT'S where you were?! In the rain?!" Ayaka-chan put a hand over Hiro's mouth "Shh..." she smiled.

Eiri ignored Hiro's interjection, "Shuichi...you make my life complete...you're the reason the sun comes up in my morning, or the moon shines in my night...I love you..." He dropped down to one knee and pooled out a small black velvet box opening it up to reveal a silver band with three diamonds on it, "Will you Shuichi Shindou...Marry me?"

Everyone screamed in excitement even though Shuichi didn't answer. _Yuki...doyou really mean it...?_ Shuichi looked into his lovers eyes, they were different. They didn't have that cold stare in them...instead...they were soft, subtle.

"Y-yes!" Shuichi choked on his tears.

Eiri smiled, an actual smile and slipped the ring on Shuichi's finger.

"Mmm a happy ending..." Tohma mummbled leaving the auditorium.

The rest of the evening was spent at a bar, celebrating Eiri and Shuichi's engagement. Shuichi spent most of his time during the celebration on Eiri's lap, kissing him, holding him, hugging him.

"Eiri..." Shuichi said softly.

"Mm?" Eiri turned his attention to his fiance.

Shuichi lowered his head and whispered into his ear, "I love you..."

Smiling Eiri whispered back, "I love you too..."

A happy ending after all.


End file.
